fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Garden Flower Pretty Cure
Garden Flower Pretty Cure '''is the first Pretty Cure series created by Yoshi0001. The series is about five girls who have to save all flowers from evil as Pretty Cures. The series main themes are flowers, nature, and happiness. Story The series is about a villian, Wilt, who's main goal is to make all nature on Earth die. He and his minions, Poison, Thorn, Frenzy, and Pollute, start to activate their plan. A girl, Kuriko Asumi, who lives in Tokyo, is warned about this and has the choice to become Cure Daisy and stop Wilt. What will happen? Characters Main Characters * Kuriko Asumi/ '''Cure Daisy Asumi is the main character of Garden Flower Pretty Cure. She is a thirteen-year-old girl who lives in Tokyo who is a student at Tokyo International Academy and loves nature and is also very caring and kind to her friends. Her hobbies are hanging out with her friends, working in her garden, and going shopping. Her cure form is Cure Daisy, who represents daisies and is the first Cure in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. Her theme colors are yellow, white, and orange. * Risako Chunami/ Cure Cherry Chunami is the second character in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. She is a student at Tokyo International Academy and is very shy to people she doesn't know but is also very caring and has a soft heart. Her hobbies are shopping, writing, and volunteering at the Tokyo Nature Center. Her cure form is Cure Cherry, who represents cherry blossoms and is the second Cure in Garden Flower Pretty Cure.Her theme colors are pink, white, and lavender. * Sunima Reika/ Cure Bluebell Reika is the third character in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. She is a student at Tokyo International Academy and is very athletic and loves sports as much as she loves flowers. Her hobbies are playing basketball, her favorite sport, hanging out at the park, and visiting the Tokyo Nature Center. Her cure form is Cure Bluebell, who represents bluebells and is the third color in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. Her theme colors are blue, green, and white. * Itsumi Akari/ Cure Aster Akari is the fourth character in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. She is a student at Tokyo International Academy and is very smart and loves books, but is constantly getting teased by the popular kids because of this. Her hobbies are reading, writing, and visiting the park. Her cure form is Cure Aster, who represents asters and is the fourth cure in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. Her theme colors are purple, yellow, and green. * Toshiko Shiori/ Cure Lilac Shiori is a mysterious girl who is often by herself. When Asumi meets her for the first time, she just disappears. But soon, she reveals herself to Asumi and the others as the mysterious fifth cure in Garden Flower Pretty Cure, Cure Lilac, who represents lilacs. Her theme colors are white, silver, and yellow. Villians * Wilt Wilt is the main antagonist in Garden Flower Pretty Cure. His ultimate goal is to make all nature on Earth disappear because nature is an essential part of Earth. However, he usually isn't seen because he often stays in his hideout. He is very mean and hates the Pretty Cures, and his main colors are black, brown, and dark gray. * Poison Poison is Wilt's second-in-command and is very loyal to Wilt and also very mean. He has strong poison powers that can destroy almost any nature. He loves poison and also hates the Pretty Cures. His main colors are purple, indigo, and black. * Thorn Thorn is one of Wilt's minions and is very strong and tough. He has thorn powers and lots of physical strength. He thinks that Pretty Cures look easy to defeat at first, but later realizes that it won't be very easy to defeat the Pretty Cures. His main colors are olive green, brown, and gray. * Frenzy Frenzy is one of Wilt's minions and is very crazy sometimes. He has plant powers and also is very good at inventing new things for Wilt. Currently, he is trying to make an invention that can defeat the Pretty Cures. His main colors are green, blue, and black. * Pollute Pollute is one of Wilt's minions and is very small and cute but is actually very powerful. He uses his appearance to fool others into trusting him. He has ground powers and his main colors are blue, brown, and olive green. Items * Garden Flowers The garden flowers are what transform the girls into Pretty Cure. * Final Flower The final flower is what allows the girls to perform their Final Attack, their most powerful attack. Trivia * Akari is the only one of the five Cures who doesn't have white as one of her main colors. * Asumi is one of the only main Cures who has a main color of yellow. Category:Fan Series Category:Garden Flower Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Yoshi0001 Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries